


BanG Dream Raising Project - The Beginning

by Annette_Dancer



Series: BanG Dream Raising Project [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), 魔法少女育成計画 - 遠藤浅蜊 | Mahou Shoujo Ikusei Keikaku | Magical Girl Raising Project Series - Endou Asari
Genre: Enjoy my beautiful rarepairs, F/F, Featuring actual MGRP characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annette_Dancer/pseuds/Annette_Dancer
Summary: Look. I know someone else had this idea here. I'm not copying their idea. I just so happened to get the same idea. And the fairy ball mascot, I just so happened to give it the same name as the other person did.This is ALL just coincidental.This story was originally on wattpad but I'm bringing it here now.Also Chisato is gonna survive because I love herAlso Pfle is behind thisSet in between Restart and LimitedFeaturing actual MGRP characters including some of my favoritesSince Chisato isn't in the death game I'm adding Yuri into itAlso featuring my anime self Koyuki Kimura and her twin Miyako Kimura. They're Aya's younger half sistersI'm also adding Chisato's sister and I'm naming her Mizuki. She's also friends with Ako and RinkoAlso I'm recycling powers from the actual MGRP series cuz I got lazy and my creativity goes to drawings not powers for stories





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chisato a Glistening Sunlight
> 
> Also features a small NSFW description but I'll warn you when it comes

Chisato's house Chisato's POV

I was playing Magical Girl Raising Project on my mommy's phone. I didn't expect what happened next. Nobody could have guessed that this would happen. 

A black and white fairy mascot appeared

"Chisato Shirasagi. Congratulations pon! You have been chosen to be a real magical girl. Just tap your screen to be turned into one pon"

I tapped my screen and became the girl I played the game as. I was beautiful!

"Your mentor will be Mao Pam pon"

Just then a girl appeared in front of me and I was no longer in my room or on my bed

The person in front of me had short ivory hair and black horns on her head. She barely wore any clothes. She also had 4 large black wings on her back. She had crimson or blood red eyes. She was scary. She had spikes on her outfit as well. She looked like a demonic entity

(That was the safest description. Here is more if it. NSFW here)

She wore a bikini bottom with vertical strips of something running down her thighs. Her top wasnt even a top. It was 3 of those strip things. The outer ones covered her breasts. Only the parts in line with her nipples. The third was in the middle. It went in between her breasts. Her breasts were large too. This woman was scary. 

(Over)

"Hello. I'm Mao Pam. Also known as Archfiend Pam. Nice to meet you"

"I'm Gwisening Sunwight" I said. I was a child in kindergarten. I couldn't speak properly yet plus my name was in English 

"You're quite young arent you Glistening Sunlight?"

I nodded 

"No worries little one. I'm going to teach you how to defend yourself and tell you who to stay away from"

"Okay" I said

She told me who to stay away from. She also trained me how to defend myself as a magical girl.

She trained me with a wooden katana. It wouldn't hurt anyone that much and for magical girls it would feel like a tap on the shoulder. We have heightened senses I was told. 

"Now what is your power young Sunlight?"

"My magical phone says I can manipulate wight" I clearly said "manipoowate" due to my age and not seeing that word before. 

"Manipulating light. How intersting. Sunlight am I allowed to ask this? How old are you?"

"Why do you wanna know?" I asked

"Because I find it impressive that someone as young as you is so good at this"

"I'm 4"

"You're impressive for a 4 year old"

"Hehe thank you"

The creepy magical girl had a good heart. I liked that. 

At my test I was the only one who made it through. The host of it, the master of Fae, had a heart attack and died before she could test us. I won the test. I was sad that the master died though. 

I became Fae's new master that day. Fae has been with me ever since.

Fae took me to the land of magic where I picked out a weapon for myself. 

I chose a katana with a yellow bow on it. The middle of it has the letter S carved into it. It stands for Sunlight and Shirasagi. St least to me it does. 

Present day Chisato POV

To think it's been 12 years since then. I was only 4 years old. Now I'm 16 and I'm working for the land of magic and as an actress. I've been an actress since I was a year old. Now I'm both of those and I'm in a band. Though I never expected the rest of PasuPare would become magical girls as well. 

I'm worried about everyone. The upcoming death game. You could say that I'm lucky because I dont have to participate in it. I wouldn't say I'm lucky at all. I woukd say that I'm a nervous wreck. I was before Cranberry's tests. Mizuki, my sister, was also before Cranberry's tests. I also trained and mentored Mizuki. Im glad I did. 

I'm worried about the others though. Mainly Aya. I would be the worst girlfriend ever it I didnt care about Aya. Im glad my sister and Aya's little sisters are free from this death game. 

Aya please stay safe for me. You can survive. Heart Kiss you can do it. 

Why must everyone I care about die? I just want to be happy. 

"Onee-Chan" Mizuki said to me

"Yes Mizuki"

"I'm scared for my friends"

"Ako and Rinko?"

"Yes"

My sister was friends with Ako and Rinko. Mizuki met them in some online game and now the 3 of them are friends. 

"Maybe have them make a promise to you when you're in magical girl form. It cant be broken right"

"You're right. Thanks sis! I'll talk to them as Promesse!" (Pronounced promise but with an accent)

"Not a problem sis"

Mizuki left my room. I have to wonder what it's like to have 2 identical little sisters like Aya has. Miyako seems calm but Koyuki seems to be a handful. And even they're magical girls. Koyuki is Lyrica I think. I think Miyako is Melodia. They're twins like Hina and Sayo are. Except apparently these 2 get along unlike Hina and Sayo. Hina always talks to us about how Sayo seemingly hates her. I bet this death game is gonna bring them closer to each other. If only this could be done in another way. 

I have to talk to the game maker. I turned into Glistening Sunlight and I left the house. I went to the land of magic. There I found her 

"Hey Pfle. You've been through a game like this yourself with Shadow Gale. Why are you doing this to others now" I looked at the magical girl with an eye patch and a wheelchair. 

"I'm testing to see how girls in bands can handle it compared to normal people like we were" 

"Then why are you sparing me?"

"You arent a child of Cranberry like we were"

At that moment Pfle stood up from her wheelchair. She didnt need that. Her legs were perfectly fine. She used the wheelchair as a decoy to act sick and weak. Apparently she does have an illness though. Her illness degraded her eye until she was left half blind. 

"Glistening Sunlight I know who you are. I know who all of you are. Or perhaps I should call you Chisato. The child actress"

"So what if I am her?! I will enter that game if it means being able to save them all!"

"I could arrange that but it's too late for that Chisato. But dont worry. Im not terrible enough to let them all die in real life. If they die in the game they will lose their memories and be an ordinary human again"

"Promise?"

"I do"

"You better promise to Promesse"

Promesse was in the room now "do you promise that none of them will die in human form? Only as magical girls"

"I promise" Pfle said

My sister left the room. She went back home or something

To be honest with you I'm actually quite battle hungry. I love a good fight. As long as nobody gets to die and the fights are fair 

I refuse to be a murderer. I will never kill anyone or severely injure them. I can promise that to anyone. I never will. 

Also recently I heard that Mao Pam died in a fight agaist Pythie Fredricka or something. She was creepy but she did train me as a magical girl. Part of me misses her. I'll go to the service that the land of magic is gonna hold for her. It's the least I could do for the one who trained me

Ive become a strong veteran magical girl and thats how I want to stay for the rest of my life. No matter how many years that is.


	2. Mari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Himari as Mari
> 
> That's a double pun of Himari and Marionette
> 
> I gave her Rionetta's power because I can and I didn't have enough creativity to create 26 new powers

Tsugumi's cafe Himari's POV

Tsugu's cafe was closed for today. I was sitting with my friends at the table. We were talking about magical girls. We all were magical girls after all. We told our stories on becoming one to where we are now. It came time for me. I'm the veteran of our group being one for 6 years. Ran is the newbie being one for only 3 years. Moca being one for 4 years and Tomoe and Tsugumi being magical girls for 5 years.

I was 9 when I became Mari. Mari is actually a double pun. A pun off my name and a pun off of marionette.

I used to be a cute doll.

"What changed me?" You're probably wondering

Back when I was 9 I had a friend named Fumie. She became a magical girl with me. So did my sister Mikane. Both girls died in front of me and I used their bodies in order to kill their killers.

You see, I can control dolls. I'm like a puppeteer. Though "controlling dolls" isn't exactly right but it isn't wrong either. I can control any nonliving humanoid. That includes corpses. Seeing everyone die in front of me scarred me. Mentally and physically. After I won the death game I felt my body about to shatter.

As a porcelain doll I'm very easy to break. I'm easy to shatter. Like how I'm a very emotional person. I guess that's why I'm a porcelain doll and not any other type of doll.

I heard my skin cracking. Shards of my face and body hit the ground. I was falling apart. More so literally than metaphorically

That moment changed me. I wasnt the same Himari everyone knew before. I only acted like I was. Then when my friends became magical girls I told them. I'm really glad they survived.

But now we have another death game coming for us. We will all be together this time.

I took a sip from my black coffee (the game did say she liked that so)

I'm scared for their lives

Our magical phones rang. We all picked them up. Nobody would see us anyways. Besides Tsugumi's mom is a magical girl she isn't in the death game though (I accidentally typed "death math" math is a killer be aware)

On our phones we saw the same message. It was from Fal.

The message said for the girls to be well trained in fighting for the death game.

My stomach growled

"Let me get you something to eat Himari" Tsugu said to me.

She got me some cake and stuff. I ate it.

Eating it I felt like that scene of Tokyo Mew Mew when Ichigo was eating that cake and her cat tail popped out and began wagging.

I wonder if the girls from Tokyo Mew Mew are actually real magical girls. I know Zakuro Fujiwara is real at least

I'm actually a closeted magical girl fan. I know it sounds strange coming from me but it's still the truth

Though the upcoming death game it might be better off for me of I were to die in it. Of course I'm gonna try to survive but if I die in it my memories will be wiped and I'll be free. I wont be in pain anymore.

I felt hands touching my face

"To-moe" I said. I was crying again

"Himari. Were you thinking about the you know?"

I could only nod. So of course that's what I did, I nodded.

"I see. Well don't worry Himari. We will all protect each other!"

"Thank you Tomoe"

She was wiping my tears away. She is my closest friend

Her kindness made me cry even more. I don't wanna lose my friends in the game even if they will be humans again.

"I'll die if it means you all get to stay magical girls" I thought out loud

"We would all do the same thing for each other Himari" Ran said

"I magical girl Mari promise to help out the others in Afterglow"

This continued on with everyone else. Nemuri, Phoenix, etc. (Good luck guessing who Nemuri is and who Phoenix is though it's probs totally obvious)

We all promised to help each other

We would make sure one of us survived in the end.

Also my memories of the test. They tried to wipe them from me but it didn't work. That's why I'm still so f*cked up.

My siblings don't even know what I am. They aren't allowed to know. If a human learns who the real human identity of a magical girl is, that magical girl will become human again and lose their memories no matter what.

As for me, I'm the successor of Rionetta. Another magical girl puppeteer. If only she didn't die

Everyone I love, everyone I care about. All they ever seem to do is die. Ever since I became Mari

Being Mari is like a curse that's been put on me.

Why can't I just disappear and be normal again?

I want to be normal again

I need to be normal again

It would be best for all of us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next are the Hikawa twins as ????? and ?????????


	3. Ocean & Crystalya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sayo as Crystalya and Hina as Ocean

Sayo's Room Sayo POV

I was in my room playing a game on my mom's phone. Magical Girl Raising Project. I chose my name. Crystalya sounded beautiful so I chose that.

Fav chose me to become a magical girl. As a closeted magical girl fan I of course accepted.

That day was the say that I, Sayo Hikawa, became Magical Girl Crystalya.

My costume was that of a figure skater. It fit with the icy theme that I had.

I may only be 7 years old but I was becoming a colder. I was especially becoming colder towards Hina.

Today was different though. Hina is sick today. I may be colder towards her but I still care about her. Would I get magical candies if I helped her? At this point I dont care. I just want to help my sister.

I went into my sister's room

"Hina. Are you feeling any better" I said. I was in human form.

"Onee-Chan. My head hurts a lot. My stomach hurts too but I'm also hungry"

Hina had caught a really bad cold. She also didnt really eat much all day due to sleeping a lot.

I walked over to my sister and felt her forehead.

"Hina I think your fever worsened. I'll get mom"

"Okay" she said to me

I ran to get our mom.

I returned with our mom and she began to help my sister. I went into my room and became Crystalya. I had to meet up with my mentor

I met with her. She was really cool. She was a veteran magical girl. Glistening Sunlight.

"Hello Crystalya. I'm Glistening Sunlight. I'm your mentor. It's nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you as well Glistening Sunlight"

"Please just call me Sunlight"

"Alright Sunlight. You can call me Crystal."

"Okay Crystal. So where should we begin?"

"The basics"

"Alright"

She told me who to stay away from. She also taught me to fight.

I was content with everything.

My power was the ability to freeze anything. I had to hold my icy staff though. The hardest part was having to holding the same pose. It's hard.

6 years later

Sayo POV

I walked into Hina's room. I heard a noise. When I looked at her she didn't look like herself

"Hi-na"

"Onee-Chan?!"

"I see how it is. You're a magical girl now. I cant have anything to myself can I?"

"Onee-Chan I..."

Hina's POV

Why is Sayo mad? Is it because I became Ocean?

I got the game Magical Girl Raising Project because it looked boppin'. Then I became a magical girl unaware that Sayo was one as well.

Even as Ocean I was crying. I let myself phase though the floor. I had already mastered my power. Phasing through things like water

I ran off to go meet with my mentor. Fav realized that Sayo wouldn't mentor me so they found me someone else.

I met up with her.

I met up with Lapis Lazuline the second

"Hello. Im Lapis Lazuline the second. Nice to meet you" she did a weird pose

"I am Ocean!" I said back to her

"Nice to meet you"

"You too"

"I'm gonna teach you everything you need to know"

"Perfect"

"So you should stay away from certain people"

She told me who to stay away from and she taught me how to fight the best she could

Sayo POV

Hina is a magical girl. I should have known this would happen. I dont wanna deal with her.

Maybe she will lose her exam? I hope she does.

I mean my exam went well. It's just after the girls were in an airplane crash. That's pretty sad honestly. (The crash never happened. It was a killing game she lost her memories of that)

Hina POV

I passed the exam! It's sad that everyone who was in it got into a bad car accident though. Well their bus crashed into a ditch killing everyone inside. That saddens me. (The crash never happened. She lost her memories of the killing game. You will see a trend of that)

Present day

Hina POV

I ran over to Sayo "Onee-Chan!"

"Yes Hina?"

"The death game. Aren't you scared?"

"Why should I be. It isnt like we'll die in real life"

"I won't let you die either way!"

"Just go away Hina"

"Fine"

Sayo POV

'I would save you ina heartbeat Hina. You're my sister. I love you a lot.'

Back to Hina

I went to my room. I layed on my bed. It felt like Sayo wants me dead. Will she be happy if I died? She cant be happy if I die. She is my sister. She has to love me

I took out my little notebook. The one I wrote in. I wrote because I can't be boppin' if I don't get these ranting feelings out somehow.

'Why can't we be like we used to be?'

That's all I wonder.

I'm gonna go message Eve

Texting

H: Eve

E: yes Hina?

H: Sayo is being a b*tch again

E: I'm sorry. Would you like to come over to talk to your favorite bushido warrior?

H: please

E: come on over. I'll be waiting

H: see you soon

Texting over

I went to Eve's house. I went there as Ocean and turned back into Hina when nobody was looking.

I knocked on the door and Eve opened it up for me.

Eve lived alone. We went to her room and sat on her bed. I broke down and told her about what Sayo did

Eve just hugged me. She's the best girlfriend ever

I kissed her "thank you Eve"

"No problem. After all you're my girlfriend and I'm yours. It wouldn't be very bushido of me if I wasn't the bestest girlfriend I could be for you"

"Thank you Eve"

We both just kissed and snuggled until we both fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is Rinko and Ako as ???? and ????????


	4. Yuki & Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rinko as Yuki and Ako as Darkness
> 
> Also I am aware that these 2 met in NFO and met irl at that internet cafe but this is my story so i can do what I want!
> 
> Also Ako identifies as something that isn't human
> 
> And Rinko is so pure curing kids with cancer OwO

Rinko's house Rinko's POV

I was in my room with Ako

We were on my bed. I was 8 years old and Ako was 6. We were best friends. I was a magical girl already at this point. I was an elf magical girl. A nurse elf.

My theme is grey. Light grey. Warm greys, cool greys, all light shades of grey.

I have a red cross clip in my hair too. It shows that I heal people.

As Yuki I go to hospitals to heal people. Mainly young children with cancer.

I gather a lot of magical candies

My mentor was Crystalya. She taught me everything I needed to know. She seems kind of scary though.

"So Ako-Chan. What do you wanna do?"

"Wanna ask your mommy if we can play at the park?"

"Sure"

"Yay! Let's go Rin-Rin"

We both went to the park with my mommy to play.

Time skip brought to you by Koyuki Kimura and Koyuki Himekawa

After playing we went back to my house. Ako was asleep. She stayed the night at my place.

At night was when I turned into Yuki. I did the same tonight.

As Yuki I went around to heal people in need. At a certain time I came back home and turned back into Rinko Shirokane. Nobody knew that I was magical girl Yuki.

The test to become one I passed. I'm not sure how i passed but I passed none the less. Everyone died afterwards in a school shooting. That's so terrible. I feel so bad for them all

I want to protect Ako with my power

I snuggled up with my best friend and fell asleep

4 years later Rinko POV

I am 12 years old now. Ako is 10.

Today while with Ako in my house my magical phone rang. I looked at the message. I was to mentor a new magical girl named Darkness

I went into my bathroom and turned into Yuki. I came back to my room to see a magical girl where Ako stood

Ako POV

I became a magical girl by playing Magical Girl Raising Project. It wasnt exactly to my expectations but it entertained me. What I didnt expect was Fav to turn me into a magical girl.

"Fufufu it is I, Darkness and I shall lead you into the dark abyss!"

I named myself Darkness because I identified as something that wasn't human. I'm not sure what I identify as exactly but it isn't human. I am female though. I'm a female something. Also I love gaming now

Then I saw a nurse elf walk in. She looked like Rin-Rin

"Rin-Rin" I said letting the words slip out of my mouth

Rinko POV

That magical girl. She called me Rin-Rin. Only Ako does that. "Ako-Chan"

Ako POV

So it is Rin-Rin. Who else would call me Ako-Chan

"Call me Darkness in this form!"

"Alright Darkness. Let me teach you what you need to know"

Rinko POV

I taught Ako everything she needed to know

We became partners. Ako even passed her test. She said that everyone else from her test died when a bus they were on caught on fire. How terrible is that?

Present day Rinko POV

"Hey Rin-Rin" Ako said to me

"Yes Ako-Chan?"

"Im scared"

"The death game?"

"Yeah"

"Ako-Chan you're guaranteed to be okay. Your power is to heal yourself from any injury. If you're decapitated you will lose blood but you will still survive. Consider yourself lucky Ako. As for me I'm pretty sure I'm gonna lose my magical girl abilities"

"I know that I'm gonna be okay. I'm not scared for me. I'm scared for you Rinko"

She called me Rinko. She never does that unless she is genuinely serious (I'm assuming okay)

"I'm scared for myself as well but at least I won't die in my human form. I just wont be able to be a magical girl anymore but I will still be with you as a human. Ako-Chan I love you. You're my girlfriend. I'm glad that you will be safe. You're mine even if you will live forever as a magical girl and I won't. I'm sure that other myth creatures and beings exist. If magical girls exist, other beings and creatures have to exist as well. I will go through the pain of becoming one of them to be with you forever"

I saw Ako crying? She must have been extremely touched by what I said.

She hugged me. I hugged her back. My precious girlfriend.

Ako POV

I'm a magical girl who is bound to win. If a weapon with the power to kill a regenerator then I'm doomed. It isn't like the time where Onee-Chan and I were fighting Akane.

Flashback

I was about 12 at this time. Well I was 11 but it was near my 12th birthday.

We were up against Akane. She was slicing things with her katana. Her power was to cut whatever she saw

"Phoenix! We can do this!" I said

"Let's move Darkness!" My sister shouted to me

We began to fight

All was going well when it happened

I saw the world falling. Then I realized what had happened.

My head was chopped clean off. Blood was on my costume and everything.

Tomoe, being my sister and a magical girl with me, knew about my power but she didn't know that I could survive something like this. She began to fight fire with fire. Quite literally might I add

Tomoe shot balls of fire at Akane. I saw all of this while being "dead" on the ground.

Akane had collapsed. Her weak point had been reached. She gave up and went elsewhere.

Tomoe went towards me and realized that, despite my head being off my shoulders, I was still alive

She gave a sigh of relief

"Ako thank gosh! I'm glad you're okay! Even with your power I was sure that I had lost you!"

I tried to speak but I couldn't

Somehow my head connected back to my body as well

That's how we found out

Flashback over

It was an interesting experience. It's hard to explain what decapitation feels like but it does hurt that's for sure. The closest description I have is when you get a paper cut and you can feel the paper slicing through your skin. Despite her katana never touching me I could still feel it as it sliced my head off of my body.

Now here I am with Rin-Rin. We are in her room. We're on her bed. I began to fall asleep

Rinko POV

'Ako-Chan fell asleep. How cute!' I thought to myself

I began to drift off as well. Both of us now sound asleep while snuggled together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is Maya as ??????????? ??


	5. Technodroid 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maya as Technodroid 23
> 
> Yes she is very similar to Magicaloid
> 
> Also I am aware that Restart is supposed to be years after Unmarked but let me write what I'm gonna write (this note is importance for when we get to Aya's part)

Maya's POV

I'm a middle school student. Nothing more, nothing less. I mean I was a part of a talent agency but that was about it

I was at the drama club alone in the back room. I had free time so I was playing a game. Magical Girl Raising Project

I loved the graphics in this mobile game

My character was a little robotic version of myself. I named her Technodroid 23.

Little did I expect Fav to come to life and actually turn me into Technodroid.

"What the?" I said confused. I was looking at myself

"Congratulations pon!" Fav said to me

"Thank you?" I said.

Wait a minute. My voice. My voice sounded robotic

Just a minute ago I was just Maya Yamato, 14 year old middle school student and now I'm Technodroid 23, a magical girl.

I was in a room alone with Fav and another magical girl. She was another robotic magical girl

"Ahh so I see I'm not the only robotic magical girl" the silver robot said. Her voice was robotic like mine "im Magicaloid 44 nice to meet you"

"I'm Technodroid 23"

"Ahh. So we have similar names. What is your power?"

"I can use an item made of tech equipment each day. I can only use one though"

"Ahh. I see. Mine is similar. I can use any futuristic item each day. One item per day. After training you I have to go back to Calamity Mary"

"Who is she?" I asked

"Someone you should stay away from if you want to keep your life. I'm paired up with her for my own survival"

"I see" I was shocked. Why would a magical girl be so dangerous to other magical girls?

Anyways I passed my test when it came around.

Not long after the test tragedy struck the other girls. They were all in a train accident. A train crashed into their train and all 15 other girls died.

It's very sad to think about. I mean we're all so young.

Present day

Here I am now 2 years later. I'm 16 now meaning I was 14 when I became Technodroid 23.

There's an upcoming death game and I'm probably going to die in it. At least I had fun being a magical girl for these 2 years.

If I do die in the game my memories will be erased and I'll be human again. I'll never remember my life as Technodroid 23. It's sad to think about I know, but it's also what will happen. I'm hoping that I can survive though for sure.

I'm worried for the others in Pastel*Palettes though. Eve will be in the game, Hina will be there, and Aya will be there. Chisato will not be in the game. She will be with the game's creator. I believe her name is Pfle.

Also Magicaloid 44 is dead. Apparently she was killed by someone named Hardgore Alice. Just thinking of the blood and gore is making me feel sick.

We robot magical girls can bleed like humans can. I know because Magicaloid 44 did when her body was punctured by a headless Hardgore Alice.

Okay away from that topic before I end up throwing up on the floor in here. I'm in the talent agency right now. I'm waiting for the others

"Maya-San are you alright? Your face is pale"

The voice that spoke to me was that of Chisato. She is the magical girl Glistening Sunlight

"Y-yeah I'm fine" I said

"So you're worried about the death game?"

It's as if she can read me like book. How does she do things like that?

All I could do was nod at what she said.

Chisato is my friend. I know she cares about me. It's also cute to see her and Aya together. They're a couple and it's so cute.

Eve and Hina are also a couple actually. They're quite the cute couple as well.

I'm happy for them all but I'm the only one in the group without a lover. I do have my crushes though.

I've seen the bear mascot from Hello Happy World take off the costume head. The girl inside the costume is honestly cute. I don't know her name though (sometimes I put together characters at random. This is one of those. It is kind of cute actually)

I should learn her name. I hope I learn who she is.

Time skip brought to you by Glistening Sunlight!

It was after practice now and I began to walk home. I bumped into that girl who was inside the bear costume.

"I-I'm sorry" i said

"It's fine" she looked up at me

I said nothing

"Anyways what's your name?"

"I'm Maya Yamato"

"My name is Misaki Okusawa. I'm hoping we can see each other again"

"Same"

At that moment I realized I was writing my name on a piece of paper from in my pocket. I had a pen with me as well. I handed her my number

"Thanks. Ill make sure to text you to tell you that it's me"

Maya's house

I was on my bed being like a typical girl for once. Being all happy and bubbly while texting my crush. This is so unlike me

I want to tell her how I feel but how would she react?

I began to type my message

Ma: I have to tell you something

Mi: what is it?

Ma: I

Ma: I think I love you...

Mi: really?

Ma: yeah

Mi: i love you too

Ma: so are we...?

Mi: I guess we are

Texting over

My heart was about to explode and burst out of my chest when she said that she loved me back. I'm so happy to have a girlfriend now.

Misaki I promise i will protect you in this upcoming death game!

I have to protect her with everything I've got!

I will protect her with everything I've got!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is Tomoe and Tsugu as ??????? and ?????


	6. Phoenix & Mochi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomoe as Phoenix and Tsugu as Mochi
> 
> Also their test is based on what we learned about the test Pfle and Shadow Gale were in
> 
> Another thing, Tsugu has Minael's power

Tsugu's bedroom Tomoe POV

I was at the cafe with Tsugu. We were both playing Magical Girl Raising Project. A fun game where you're a magical girl. My character is Phoenix. Tsugu named her character Mochi.

We were having fun playing when it happened. Fav, the mascot character, popped out of our phones

"Tsugumi Hazawa, Tomoe Udagawa congratulations pon! You were both chosen to be magical girls pon!"

We turned into our characters. We were told we would be mentored by 7753 (pronounced "Nanako-San" but don't ask me how. Also please Google her)

The girl appeared in front of us. She mentored us. She taught us the basics. Who to stay away from, how to fight, how to use our powers.

In the death game Tomoe POV

The test was a death game. 100 magical girls in here.

I approached Fav and Cranberry. (Fav corrected to gay. That was great lol)

"Fav. Cranberry. I would like to talk"

"Go ahead Phoenix. Speak to us" Cranberry said to me

"Is there a way for Mochi to survive this game with me?"

"I see you care about her a lot. How about I compose a deal to you Phoenix"

"What kind of deal exactly?" I can feel my hair flaming up.

As a magical girl who controls fire and can set things ablaze it made sense for my own fire to not hurt or burn me. At most it felt like a warm blanket

"You both can survive if you eliminate all other competition. Kill them off basically" she said that so calmly but she wore a smirk on her face. "So Phoenix. What do you say? Would you do it to protect your precious Mochi?"

"I..." I stumbled and faltered on my words. She wants me to become a murderer to save Tsugumi. I felt no choice but to do it though.

"You'll what Phoenix? Cat got your tongue?"

"I'll do it!" I shouted unexpectedly. I had to protect Tsugumi even if it meant I would become a murderer by taking others lives away from them. Man I'm scared.

"Excellent. This will spice things up quite a bit. I love that"

I gulped. I was nervous. What did I just get myself into?

After the test

We passed. We won.

Right after winning I realized what I've done. Ive become a murderer to save Tsugumi. Another part of this is that the next selection test Ako will be in.

Everyone I had murdered came into my mind. The deaths I gave them. Thoughts of my own sister possibly being brutally murdered as well.

I lived a nightmare. I lived a horror movie as the killer. I'm scared. Im scared of myself. I'm terrified actually. Terrified on who I'm becoming.

I felt weakness. I felt sick. I wanted to vomit. I was a murderer. I felt light headed and dizzy.

Then everything went black

Tomoe's room Tomoe's POV

I woke up in my room on my bed. Ako was beside me.

"Onee-Chan are you okay? Tsugumi brought you here. She said something happened and it made you physically sick. Are you okay?" She put her hand on my forehead. The test must have stressed me to the point of getting a fever. (Anxiety actually does this to me. Also it's clearly obvious that Poor Tomoe threw up. She just doesn't remember that happening)

"You feel like you're back to normal now sis!"

At least I had Ako. And I would help her survive her death game. I will help her.

Tsugumi POV

Tomoe. She became a murderer to save me. Even if I can turn into any object I want to, I still would probably have died. It's a scary thought

A shiver ran up my spine. The entire test was intense. Blood, murder, suicide, sacrifice. Despite Tomoe hating scary things, she seemed to handle this situation strongly. She chose to murder people in order to save me. I mean I did kind of help. I occasionally became the weapon she used. That's when she needed one but didn't have hers anymore or her fire wasn't doing the job.

After we won the test poor Tomoe broke down. She threw up and then passed out. I took her home and helped Ako take care of her. Tomoe was in human form. And despite me being in magical girl form Ako still knew it was me helping her sister.

You see, Ako is also a magical girl. She recently became one. I'm worried about her. If Tomoe lost her little sister we dont know how torn apart she would be

I hope Ako passes her test.

Present day Tsugumi POV

I can't remember anything about the test that happened 5 years ago. Tomoe and I both heard that the 98 people that were in it with us somehow got caught in a volcano eruption while on vacation to different islands. That's a terrible way to die.

The test did bring us closer together as friends but I'm still scared. Just as scared as I was back then.

Another death game was coming. At least nobody would actually die this time. We would just lose our memories and be human again.

I'm probably gonna be human again. Im not very useful. Nobody ever notices me. Though I'm sure not being seen would be a good thing in a death game. I'll do my best to survive. I'll work harder by training myself in fighting. It's either fight or lose the right to be a magical girl.

And I'm not useful. Tomoe can control fire, Ran can upgrade any weapon she's possessing, Himari can control nonliving humanoids. Himari can use her power to trick people to make them fall into her trap. Moca can enter people's dreams. She can encourage people and save them from nightmares. What can I do? I can turn into useless objects.

I can't be what I need to be and I'm sorry.

I promise I'll do my best to be useful.

I will prove myself!

I will prove my use!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is Moca as ??????


	7. Nemuri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moca as Nemuri!

Moca's bedroom Moca POV

I was in my room playing Magical Girl Raising Project. It was sooo fun. Hii-Chan, Tsugu, and Tomoe got me into it. I've been playing it for a few years now. It's really fun.

I clicked to exit the game and Fav popped out of the screen on my tablet

"Moca Aoba. Congratulations pon! You've been chosen to be a real life magical girl pon!"

I saw light consuming me. Next thing I knew I was the character I designed. I was Nemuri.

I wasn't in my room anymore. I was in a mysterious room with a doll magical girl.

"Ehh?! Moca!" She said to me

"Hii-Chan?!" I questioned her in my slow, tired voice

"I can't believe you became a magical girl too! Tomoe and Tsugu are also magical girls. Ran is not though"

Ran wasnt a magical girl? How sad. I wanted to stop evil with her....

"Anyways I'm Mari, your magical girl mentor!" Hii-Chan said. She wasnt as cheerful as usual.

Then I looked up at the porcelain doll magical girl's face. It was cracked. Cracks all around her face. Her left eye was shut due to cracks. Her body had cracks as well.

Hii-Chan grabbed my hand. Her skin was cold, ice cold. Maybe it was the porcelain that her skin was made of in this form or maybe the crap she said that she had seen did this

She taught me who to stay away from and she also taught me how to fight.

Helping people in person isn't really easy for me considering my power to enter the dreams of others.

I am only an 11 year old though.

"Moca what is your magical girl name?" She asked me. I realized I hadn't told her yet.

"I'm Nemuri..." I said before yawning.

I fell asleep

"Nemuriiiiiiiii! Wake upppppp!"

Mari shook me awake

"I'm up! I'm up! Good morning Hii-Chan. Why are you in my house?"

"Nemuri it is 5 PM so it isn't morning, this isn't your bedroom. It isn't even your house"

"Why are you calling me Nemuri?"

"Did you forget already? You're a magical girl. Your name is Nemuri"

"Oh yeah. I am..." I said tiredly.

During the test

I'm scared. People around me are dying. Why do I have to go through this?

My partner was with me though.

"Nemuri! This way!"

"Coming Miwa!"

Miwa is my partner. She is my sword

A bit later in the games

I was crying. Miwa had been killed. She died protecting me. After she died I took her sword. She gave up 5 years of her life for this sword. I would put it to good use

I picked up the sword and killed Miwa's killer. I killed someone. That's just what had to happen. If I didn't kill Aquarra I would have been killed myself

After killing her I ran away. I was so tired but I still ran away. Even magical girls need to sleep. At least I do anyways. Even in magical girl form I'm still always tired. I just don't get hungry in magical girl form which is weird considering it's me we're talking about. I love food. So yummy. Especially bread buns. So delicious. You gotta try them. The ones from the Yamabuki Bakery are the best

Present day

Here I am now 4 years later. I survived.

What exactly happened 4 years ago? I know what they told me wasn't true. I feel like something bad happened. I know something bad happened. I just don't know what happened

"What happened 4 years ago. Hii-Chan do you know?"

"I do know but I don't think I'm allowed to say. But soon we're going through that again"

"A death game?!"

"I'm afraid so Moca"

"Why is this happening?" I said

"None of us know Moca but all of us are in this test"

"I don't want any of you to stay magical girls while others don't"

"I understand Moca. We all do"

I was talking to Hii-Chan. She was being a good friend. Wait she wasn't being a good friend. She was being a Himarific friend. She was helping me out so much

I still wish I knew what happened in that first death game.

Someone came to speak with us

"I need to talk with you. It's about the death game" she said

"The only way you would know about it would be if you're a magical girl like we are"

"I am"

"You're a magical girl right now. What is your name and identity?" I asked

"Im Glistening Sunlight and I'm Chisato Shirasagi in human form. I've been a magical girl for many years now"

"How many?" I asked

"12 years"

"Woah. That's impressive"

"That isn't the point here" she said. "I'm here to warn you about Pfle."

"Pfle? What?" Hii-Chan asked

"Pfle. A magical girl in a wheelchair who is putting you through this death game"

"Why would she do that?"

"We don't know exactly why she's doing this. We just know that she is doing this"

"I see. Thank you for informing us Glistening Sunlight"

"Not a problem at all"

And thats how everything went down for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is Aya as ????? ????


	8. Heart Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aya as Heart Kiss
> 
> Also note what I said in the beginning notes on Maya's chapter. I'm aware of the main MGRP story having Unmarked be years before Restart. But this is my story so I can do what I want
> 
> Also Winterprison loves PasuPare cuz i said so

Aya's house Aya's POV

It was after band practice when I became a magical girl. I didn't expect this to happen. I didn't expect to actually become my mascot character.

Fav came to me and told me that I was a magical girl.

I mean I've always loved magical girls like Sailor Moon and Mew Ichigo. I've even seen Magical Daisy.

I mean I did want to name myself Mew Heart or Sailor Love but I ended up being Heart Kiss.

The name Heart Kiss gave me a catchphrase though

"I Heart Kiss will kiss your hearts nya!"

The nya was for cuteness.

I was mentored by Weiss Winterprison and Sister Nana. They were actually a lesbian couple. It was so cute. I even came out and told them that I had a girlfriend as well

"Really? Who's your girlfriend" Sister Nana asked me. The nun magical girl was really nice and sweet. We even had similar powers. Both of us being non-combat magical girls as well

"I'm dating Chisato Shirasagi" i told them

"Really? You must be so happy with her. It's cute. So do you get to go on set with her to movies?"

"I mean I have but we mainly just meet at band practice"

I'm pretty sure it clicked in their heads because Winterprison whispered to Nana.

"I don't think we should do that Winterprison. It may not be a good idea"

"Are you Aya Maruyama by chance?" Winterprison asked me

I was shocked. She knew my identity.

I froze. I couldn't speak

"Well are you?" Winterprison asked again

"Winterprison don't force her to answer. If she doesn't want to she doesn't have to"

I regained my voice "I-I am Aya Maruyama" I said

"I'm a fan of you actually" Winterprison said

"I am too" Nana said. "Honestly Winterprison didn't think she would like Pastel*Palettes until she heard Survivor Never Give Up and saw you guys on that deserted island on tv"

"I'm honored. I really am" I said

I smiled at them

They taught me everything I needed to know. They were really nice people

Then a yellow magical girl came into the area we were at

"Sister Nana, Weiss Winterprison. Fae told me to tell you good luck in your upcoming test. You guys only have Fav in your magical phones so Fae sent me here to tell you what they had to say" (the fairy ball mascots are genderless btw)

This magical girl. She looked familiar. She acted familiar. She sounded familiar. My heart was beating fast. This only happened around Chisato.

"Thank you Glistening Sunlight" Nana said

"Please just Sunlight is fine"

The yellow magical girl, Glistening Sunlight, looked at me

"Ahh you must be the new magical girl. I'm Glistening Sunlight. It's nice to meet you miss"

"My name is Heart Kiss" I told her

"That name is beautiful"

"Thank you. Your name is beautiful too"

"Thank you Heart. You remind me of someone"

"I do?"

"Yes. You remind me of Aya Maruyama. But last I knew she wasnt a magical girl"

"Chisato-Chan?..." I paused

"Wait if you can tell who I am you must be Aya. Eve is a magical girl already, Maya is too, Hina is as well. Hina for almost 3 years, Maya for nearly 2, Eve for about a year. I'm glad to see you Aya. But be careful. The tests aren't what they appear to be. On the outside they seem innocent but the truth is that they're terrible, awful, and heartbreaking. Do your best Aya-Chan. I will save you as much as I can"

"Chisato-Chan!" I began crying. I ran over and hugged her tightly. She hugged me back

A month later I had my test.

Chisato was right. The test seems innocent. Collecting candies to keep your powers. But no. It's a death game

I was about to be killed by a magical girl named Kira.

That's when a yellow handled katana pierced her body. Chisato's katana.

"You're safe now Heart"

"Sunlight. Thank you" I said. I was crying

"I hate killing but if it will save you then I will kill. I can't lose you Heart. I love you"

"I love you too Sunlight. Also may I ask, how long have you been a magical girl?"

"Me? 12 years"

"You're 16 right now so wait you became a magical girl when you were 4 years old?!"

"That's correct Heart"

I was shocked. She really was a veteran magical girl. My girlfriend was a veteran magical girl.

Somehow I survived my test. Well thanks to Chisato I survived my test. I owe her my life. Literally

Present day

Another death game is coming up. I'm scared. I don't wanna lose my powers. I'm living the dream. I'm a magical girl. I may have survived a death game thanks to my awesome girlfriend Chisato, but I don't wanna lose my powers and abilities even if I wont actually die if I die in the game.

I was crying. All 5 of us in Pastel*Palettes were in our practice room in the agency. We were in there alone.

"Girls. Good luck. I've spoken to Pfle. You wont die in real life. Only in the game. Then you will lose your memories and be human again. Hina, you have a high chance of surviving with your power. Maya, you have an okay chance of living depending on what item your power gives you for the day. Eve, use those samurai swords to fight. Bushido your way to survival. And Aya, my beautiful girlfriend, do your best out there. You have a low chance for survival. Pair up with the other girls. You will be a team. Survive the game for me. Keep your powers for me. I tried to enter the game myself but Pfle won't let me. That's why I tell you girls to do your best."

Chisato was rooting for all of us. I love her. My girlfriend. I was crying again

"We will all survive as long as we can for you Chisato-Chan/San/Chi" (I'm sure you know who used what)

We all agreed to survive as long as we could. I will NOT break my promise. I WILL survive this game. Without protection this time. I WILL be a fighter. I WILL survive. I WILL keep my abilities. For Chisato-Chan. I'll do anything for her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is Kanon as ???? ?????


	9. Blue Cutie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kanon as Blue Cutie
> 
> And Pechika, I love Pechika

Kanon POV

I was playing Magical Girl Raising Project. It was a fun game. I was having so much fun. I didn't expect what happened next though.

"Congratulations pon! Kanon Matsubara you've been chosen to be a real life magical girl pon!"

I looked at myself. I was about the height of 5'7. I didn't expect to grow taller at all (while age 15 she is 3 cm shorter. Or 1 inch shorter than her height when she is 16 aka her age in the game and anime. This story takes place before season 2)

"Fueeeeeeee! I'm actually Blue Cutie!" I said

My colors were brighter yet softer at the same time. I heard a noise at that moment

"Someone help me! This man is trying to hurt me!"

I followed the noise

"Do you need help miss?" I asked

"Please! This man is trying to hurt me!"

I punched the man and he got shot to a mile or 2 away (or a meter or 2 for you metric users. I'm too sick and lazy to math. My brain can handle writing not math)

As Blue Cutie I carried the woman to a police station and then we lead the cops to the attacker. They arrested him

"How did you know I needed help if I never shouted for help? You weren't even around here"

"I think I can hear the thoughts of people in need. I'm not too sure though. I'm new to being a magical girl"

"Thank you miss um..."

"Ka... Blue Cutie. My name is Blue Cutie!" I almost said my human identity. I'm glad I didn't. I could've lost my powers before I even could be a magical girl for longer

My physical abilities were heightened. I jumped higher than 2 yard sticks/meter sticks! I had enhanced hearing, enhanced sight, my strength was also enhanced.

My hair was longer than usual and it was down. It was about the length of Sayo-San's hair. She's in my class at school.

After helping someone I met my mentor. A magical girl named Pechika

"H-hello. I'm Pechika it's nice to meet you" she said

"I-I'm B-Blue Cutie"

"Y-you're shy as well aren't you" she asked me

"I-I am"

"Well allow me to train you Blue Cutie"

Pechika seemed really nice

She taught me how to stay away from trouble. She made me delicious food. It was heaven

Then I had to take my test

During the test

I can't deal with this. Everyone is dying! Someone save me! Please!

I screamed as someone got decapitated in front of me. I couldn't handle the sight. I instantly threw up as blood splattered onto my back. Why is this happening

The scary part was that the girl that was decapitated thought "now I'll never be able to get married and have a family. My future is canceled. I love you mom..."

Her voice cut off. It was also scary to hear the thoughts of a dying person

Then she turned on me. Cranberry, the host of this test. I know because I read her mind.

She attacked me with sound. Hearing thoughts is my power so I have sensitive hearing. But so does she.

I don't know what to do. She attacked me

I fought back the best I could but I was too weak.

Was this how I'm going to die?

At this moment Cranberry got her arm sliced. A magical girl in yellow with a katana. The handle of her katana was yellow. An S was carved into it as well. Her long braid flowed behind her. She seemed so familiar.

Either way I was free now.

I watched the yellow girl fight with Cranberry

After a while, it took hours actually, Cranberry became too weak to fight. A rare thing for her.

The yellow girl saved my life.

"T-thank you" I said to her

"It's not a problem Blue Cutie. You are my friend after all"

"Friend..."

"Yes, friend"

"W-who are you?"

"Does the last name Shirasagi ring a bell?"

"Chisato-Chan?!"

"That's right Kanon. I am Chisato"

At that moment I just hugged her tightly.

She hugged me back

Then a fairy mascot popped out of her phone

"Hello pon! I'm Fae a mascot from the FA series. Nice to meet you miss Blue Cutie"

I was so confused that I fainted.

Present day

Chisato saved me that day. If it wasnt for her I would be a corpse, a dead body in the ground. I'm thankful for Chisato. She saved my life that fateful day last year.

But now things have changed. There is another death game coming up.

What am I going to do? I'm bound to die and be stripped of my powers.

I don't want to die. I don't want to lose my powers. I want to live. I want to keep my powers. I wanna stay who I truly am. I want to remain as Magical Girl Blue Cutie. For as long as I can at least.

My test was in March of last year. Today is April 14th. Just over a year since I've been Blue Cutie.

I'm scared for this new death game. I have to do my best to survive! I promise I will do my best to survive! I have to!

Chisato gave me the information on these upcoming games.

She told me that a magical girl named Pfle is behind this. Apparently Pfle went through this same thing but when people died, they actually died. This is hell! 

Why can't I escape from this? At least if I do die I'll still be alive in real life. At least I'll be free.

Though I love helping people. I really love to help those in need.

And sadly in these upcoming games, Chisato can't come and save me this time. She isn't in these games at all. She will be alright at least. Besides I can have her train me to fight for this game.

All I can do for me and everyone else is wish for good luck.

Good luck to us all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is Arisa as ??????? ?????


	10. Angelic Styler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arisa as Angelic Styler
> 
> I love Styler Mimi
> 
> Also I'm gonna describe their looks as magical girls in the main story

Arisa's house Arisa's POV

I was in my house playing a really fun game. Yes even I admit it, It's a fun game. The game is Magical Girl Raising Project. I really enjoyed the game. It was mindless and considering I have extremely high grades a mindless game is a good way to relax after all of the homework and studying.

My character was adorable. She had decent sized angel wings. Her hair was lilac and it was tied up in a really cute style. I had named myself Angelic Ari. Lame I know but it was my game and nobody was gonna see it

I didn't expect what happened next. Fav, the black and white fairy ball mascot manifested in front of me.

"Congratulations pon! You're a real life magical girl pon!"

I looked at myself. I was my character. I was Angelic Ari.

"Check your magical phone pon"

I checked my magical phone. I saw my info

My info contained a picture of me, my name, and my ability.

Name: Angelic Styler  
Ability: can change anyone's appearance  
Mentor: Styler Mimi

"I'm Angelic Styler? That sounds better than Angelic Ari for sure"

Next thing I knew I was somewhere alone. Well I thought I was alone

"Hello there. I'm Styler Mimi. It's nice to meet you"

"I'm Angelic Styler"

"What is your power Angelic Styler?"

"Changing someone's appearance..."

"I happen to have the same power. Allow me to train you"

"Alright. Not like I want to or anything!"

"A tsundere" I heard Styler Mimi mumble to herself

I tried to ignore that. I didn't wanna start a fight.

Speaking of fight, Styler Mimi taught me how to fight and told me who to stay away from. I was basically good to go now

Styler Mimi had a bob cut hairstyle in layers. A brown layer on top of a light pink layer. She had powder puffs all over her body including in her hair. Reddish eyes and a black choker as well. She was beautiful

During the selection test

Is this seriously a death game? I signed up against my will, not to murder people!

Someone in the test went to kill me. Knowing that she was looking for me I changed my appearance into a random girl. She never suspected a thing.

I survived. I survived the night. I survived the week. I survived and made it though my selection test. I was an official magical girl now

After the selection test

Ugh! That test was absolute hell! I wanted to curl up into a ball and avoid everything. Yet I also wanted to fight with the others to survive.

I was taken to the land of magic after that.

Then I woke up in my bed. What happened? Why does my head feel fuzzy? What's happening to me?

Present day

Turns out they erased my memories. Somehow I got them back though. I'm not sure how.

I was waiting for the other girls in Popipa to arrive. We were gonna talk about the upcoming game.

"We're here" Saya said

Kasumi ran over to me and gave me a hug "Arisaaaaaa I don't wanna die!"

"Kasumi! Even if we do die in the game we aren't going to die in reality!"

"But Arisaaaaaa I don't wanna lose my magical guitar!"

"It'll be okay Kasumi! I'm your girlfriend I'll protect you"

"Aww Arisaaaaaa!"

She hugged me

"Get off of me! I love you but please get off me"

She got off me

"My power is practically gonna be useless" Tae said

"Not sure what mind control could do" Rimi said

"I can control sound"

"Turning anything into delicious food. Magical girls dont need to eat so not sure how that would be helpful" Saya said

"I can change my appearance and anyone else's appearance. This could work for us. I can disguise us as others or as other things" I said

"Onee-Chan is gonna be in the game as well" Rimi said

"Yuri's gonna be in the game too?!" We all said

"Yeah she is."

We all hugged Rimi to comfort and tell her it was all gonna be okay

Though it has been a whole year since I became Angelic Styler. I have my power under control. I know what I'm doing and how to use it. I can fight really well and I also have high magical girl stats on the Land Of Magic's rank chart. My communication skill stats are very low though. All of my stats are 3-5 stars but my communication is 1 star. 5 stars is the best for a magical girl.

Experience is a 3. Magical skill is a 4. Magical ability is a 3. Agility is a 5. We all have stats like this.

My agilty is very well when I'm a magical girl. Unlike in the game we only have 1 magical ability. One power per magical girl I guess. That's just how it goes you know?

The games start really soon. Nobody wants to die even if they won't actually die. I'm confusing myself. Ugh!

I wonder who the demon lord is gonna be. It shouldn't be too hard to kill her right? It's either we kill her or she kills all of us. Out of the 25 of us one will be a traitor. It's gonna hurt to have to kill someone that we all know. Even if we don't know her well we still know her. This is gonna be a challenge for sure.

All we can do right now is wait. Wait for the game to come. And once the game comes we have to go with the flow or fight to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is Koyuki and Miyako Kimura as Lyrica and Melodia and Mizuki Shirasagi as Promesse
> 
> My anime self, her twin sister, and Chisato's sister


	11. Lyrica, Melodia, & Promesse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sister characters

Kimura Twins room Koyuki's POV

My twin sister Miyako and I are really close. We've been growing up together. We are very close. We have a half sister as well. Our sister is Aya Maruyama. We have different dads.

Miyako and I were 5 when we used our mom's phone to play Magical Girl Raising Project. We both had matching characters in the game. Our sister picked out our names. Aya chose Lyrica and Melodia. We were always listening to music and dancing and stuff.

My magical girl self was a lyrical dance themed costume (they're really flowy. Google them) and I wore ballet shoes. My color was shocking pink

My sister had a costume matching mine. Her shoes were the same. Her costume was a very pale lilac color though.

I prefer to stand out. Miyako prefers to stay hidden. She is very shy. While I'm who people call strange. I think differently than everyone else but that doesn't mean I'm any less human. At least I know that I'm not like everyone else. I'm my own person 

We became magical girls 8 years ago. We both passed our selection tests as well. We were before Cranberry. 

Mizuki was with us as well. Out of everyone only the ones who passed we're Miyako, Mizuki, and I.

My power is to control someone's mind with my singing voice. Sounds overpowered but it isn't. If I stop singing my power wears off which could be the death of me. Quite literally might I add.

Miyako's power is... Actually I'll have her tell you her power

Miyako's POV

My power is to strengthen the powers of my allies by my singing voice. It mainly only works for Koyuki though

Being Aya's little sister is fun. We get to see her concerts live and we get to go backstage.

When I became Melodia 8 years ago I was surprised.

"M-me a m-magical girl?" I said

"Yes Pon" Fae said. Fae is a fairy ball mascot from the F.A. series

Our test host was Glistening Sunlight. She was Fae's master. She seemed to keep looking over at Koyuki and I. As well as Mizuki

We passed our selection test.

Mizuki and Glistening Sunlight seemed to know each other though. Koyuki and I talked to each other about what that could be

Then it clicked into our minds at the same time. Mizuki and Glistening Sunlight are sisters. That means that Glistening Sunlight is none other than child actress Chisato Shirasagi. She was only 9 years old when she hosted our test. Wow

It's been 8 years since then. We're all still here. Our friends almost died when Cranberry started hosting selection tests.

I wouldn't have passed my selection test if it was one done by Cranberry. A game of fighting to the death?! That's insanity!

Half 2

Shirasagi home Mizuki POV

I played Magical Girl Raising Project 8 years ago. That's when I became Promesse.

My costume is an orange crop top with a sweetheart neckline. I also wear a matching orange skirt that looks like flower petals. I had cat ears and a cats tail. Some magical girls have animal tails. I happen to have ears as well

Being Promesse gives me more abilities but it takes away as much as it gives you. Sure it gives you higher senses and a power but it also takes away sexual desires and some emotional feelings

Any promise made to me can never be broken. If you promise me that you'll run away if someone cuts your arm with a sword then you will run away if someone cuts your arm with a sword.

It doesn't matter how many promises are made. It only matters that they are made. Once they are made they can never be broken. It's impossible to break them. Physically impossible.

Eventually my friend Rinko became a magical girl. My friend Ako as well. Met them in an online game. I may be a lot like my older sister Chisato, but I am still my own person. I like what I like and I don't like what I don't like.

The selection test I was in was challenging. It was so challenging that out of 100 Magical girls only 3 of us passed. Me, and the Kimura Twins.

After the test I became close with the twins. They became close with me as well

I have 4 best friends now. Ako, Rinko, Koyuki, and Miyako.

I'm 13 years old now. And I'm still a magical girl. Even after 8 years I still cant believe that this is real. I feel like I would just wake up from a dream at any moment.

Being Promesse is a living dream for me. Though being Promesse is dangerous. Magical girls can die from any battle with another magical girl.

As a little girl I've always wanted to be a magical girl. I'm living my childhood dream. Though I started living the dream when I was a child.

I was Promesse and I still am Promesse. I will always be Promesse

This is who I am and it's who I will always be

I Mizuki Shirasagi am magical girl Promesse

I even got my own anime with the twins called "Magical Girl Promesse And The Magical Girl Twins"

It isn't exactly the best name for a show but it worked and it got the views.

This anime is based on our lives but some things never happened and only happened for the anime. That's just how it worked.

The upcoming death game will be a challenge for those participating in it.

Ako and Rinko will be in the game. I hope they'll be okay.

The twins sister Aya will also be in the game. Though Aya and my sister are dating. I'm very accepting of that.

I just hope everything will be okay for everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is Ran as ??????? ???????


	12. Scarlet Upgrade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ran as Scarlet Upgrade

Ran's house Ran POV

I was playing Magical Girl Raising Project. I didn't expect to like this game but I loved it. Everyone else got me into it. Though what happened next was way unexpected

"Congratulations pon! Ran Mitake you have been chosen to be a real life magical girl pon!"

I looked at myself. I was in a red and black costume. My hair was longer and my eyes were fully red. Like wet blood. That kind of red. My hair was just below shoulder-length.

My hair was also in some sort of side ponytail.

I'm 12 years old and this is what happens to me?

Then I looked around. I wasn't in my room anymore. Another girl was in front of me

I felt the urge to check my phone. It was not my phone. It was an egg shaped thing. I guess it's a magical phone?

Either way I looked at it. It said my power was to upgrade any weapon or item I hold.

I saw that I had a mentor. Her name is Phoenix. Somehow that name reminds me of someone...

"Hey Scarlet Upgrade. Im Phoenix. I'm your mentor"

She sounded familiar. I took my time to think of who she could be. Then it hit me

"Tomoe?"

She looked shocked that I had figured it out  
"I see you've figured out who I am Scarlet. Or should I say Ran"

I felt my face turn red. Why was I embarrassed by this?

"With that blush I know it's you Ran"

"What in the name of Magical Daisy?!"

"Didn't you watch that show as a kid?"

My face heated up even more. I looked beside me and found a gun. I picked it up. It was loaded.

I felt myself feeling more power. Was I... glowing?

A target appeared in front of me. I aimed my gun at it and shot at the target

The target exploded completely.

I could do a lot of damage (cue the memes)

So much damage done by this gun. Was that what my power meant?

Tomoe, or Phoenix I should say, taught me some things. I clearly was a combat magical girl.

The shocking thing to me was that Himari was a creepy doll magical girl. Tomoe was actually on fire physically. Tsugu was able to turn into anything. Tsugu is too pure to have turned into some of the things she said she had become. Moca is a magical girl of sleep. I'm not surprised. Wait a moment. I've seen Moca as a magical girl before. Get out of my dreams Moca!

Moca stalks me at night while I'm asleep... I'm not even surprised

During the selection test Ran's POV

Why the hell is everyone dying!? I didn't sign up for this!

I didn't wanna hurt or kill others but it seemed like I had to. I aimed one of my magical weapons at another magical girl. I shot her. Blood gushed out of her throat. It sickened me to see that knowing that I had done it but at the same time, it had to be done.

I sat on the roof of my families flower arranging school. I was in a situation where I could die

I felt a surge of pain shoot through my body.

I had failed to notice a magical girl with me. She sliced off my right arm.

'F*ck!' I thought

I screamed. It hurt like f*cking hell!

I held a smoke bomb in my remaining hand. I used my mouth to set it off

I leapt from the roof. I threw another type of object. This would poison the air around her.

Man I feel guilty for this

I saw another attacker. I aimed my gun at her. Well I tried to. I cant use my left hand for anything yet here I am being forced to as my right arm was bleeding a lot

I felt light headed and dizzy but I kept going

I shot the gun. It hit my enemy

Everything went black

I woke up in the Land Of Magic. I was alive. I had passed my selection test

I looked at what used to be my right arm

'That f*cking sword did this much damage to me?'

"Phoenix! She's awake" I heard a voice say

"That's great!"

I saw Tomoe with a creepy porcelain doll. Moca and Tsugu were there too. All standing around me

Im assuming that Himari is the creepy doll one

They all hugged me. Himari has ice cold hard skin. Tomoe had hot skin. The kind of hot that you feel when you touch the forehead of someone with a high fever. Moca felt like a cloud. Her skin felt like clouds. Tsugu's skin felt normal

Then another magical girl entered the room

"Hello miss Scarlet Upgrade. I'm 7753" (Nanako-San returns. 7753 is my name in bandori JP)

"7753? That's an odd name" I was still kinda out of it. I had lost quite a bit of blood after all

"Your friends Nemuri and Mari found you dead. Since you were the last survivor if your selection text we brought you back to life. Now. Miss Scarlet Upgrade"

"Yes"

"Would you like your arm back?"

"Yes please" I said

I drank a potion and my arm was back.

I began to fall asleep

Present day Ran's room

That wasnt too long ago and now I have to go into a death game again. Somehow I remember my selection test. Maybe dying did something there.

Dying was not fun at all. It was very painful. At least until I passed out from blood loss. I felt so dizzy

Luckily I got revived.

The feeling of getting a limb chopped off is like a papercut when you can feel the paper in your skin. But a lot more painful and agonizing.

Another test. Hopefully I get some cool weapons in the game

It was late and I was getting pretty tired. After remembering what had lead me to this point I yawned and crawled into my bed. I let the darkness of sleep take over my body once more

Moca was in my dreams too. Moca is stalking me in my dreams

I slept through the night comfortably. I thought about everything ahead of me while falling asleep. When I was asleep I felt free

I love it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is Kokoro as ????????
> 
> Also fun fact! Ran and La Pucelle share a seiyuu and Tomoe and Ruler share a seiyuu


	13. Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kokoro as Sunshine

Tsurumaki Mansion Kokoro POV

I was laying on my stomach on my bed playing a really fun game on my gold plated iPad. It's a mobile game that's super easy to play. You defeat monsters to gain candies and to power up. As you power up you gain more powers too! I heard about this game from Misaki! I've been playing for a few weeks now. It's addicting. But something surprising happened!

"Kokoro Tsurumaki congratulations pon! You've become a real life magical girl pon!"

I looked at my body and I was my character from the game. This is so fun!

I was told to check my magical phone. My power was of course to make everyone smile! Sounds basic but I'm pretty sure I can cure depression (please cure mine Kokoro)

I looked around me. I wasn't in my room anymore. I was in a room I've never seen before. How exciting!

Someone stood in front of me

"You're the magical girl I have to mentor?" A cute magical girl said to me

"Yep I am!" I said

"I'm Prism Cherry. It's nice to meet you Sunshine"

"You too Prism Cherry!"

"There are some things you need to know Sunshine"

"Tell me!"

"Some magical girls are dangerous. Like Pythie Fredricka. Please stay away from her if you can."

"What does this Pythie girl do?"

"She steals a bit of your hair and uses that to spy on you with her crystal ball"

"Why does she spy on people? That's not right!"

"To find the ideal magical girl"

"I see. Wouldn't that be good though?"

"Not with Pythie. She's not a good person"

"I see. Then we have to stop her!"

Prism Cherry shook her head no "no Sunshine. It's not that simple"

"Well why not?"

"It's just harder than you think it would be"

"Oh..."

"Allow me to take you to someone who can teach you to fight"

"Okay!"

Once they got there another magical girl handed Kokoro a sword from the Land Of Magic

"Thank you!"

"Whatever" the mystery magical girl said

"Well that was rude!" I said

"Don't mind her. She's always like this"

"I see"

Then a red magical girl with a magical girl with a magical girl with brown and pink hair arrived. The red girl had a flower on her head. The other girl had layered hair and she was also covered in make up powder puffs.

"These are Marika Fukuroi and Styler Mimi" Prism Cherry told me

"Hello! Im Sunshine!"

"We're here to teach you how to fight" the powder puff girl said to me

After the fighting training

After learning to fight I got a sword from the Land Of Magic.

My sword was pretty basic but I can use it to defend myself. I don't wanna fight people. Violence can't make people happy.

During the selection test

I thought a death game would be scarier than this. But it's not! It's really fun. This excitement started when I had to fight and I had to kill someone in self defense. I love fighting. I feel bad for killing her but I had no choice.

I love to fight as long as nobody gets too hurt or killed. I get excitement from fighting. It teaches me more how to defend myself.

Am I going crazy? That won't be bad as long as I'm Sunshire right?

I know everything is gonna be alright!

Present day

All my friends are magical girls too! That was a fun surprise!

Kaoru is the veteran being a magical girl for four years! That's so cool! Her magical girl name is Dazzling Romeo. It fits her so well!

Misaki has been a magical girl for only 3 years! That's so much longer than how long I've been one! Her magical girl name ks Cami. Short for that color changing lizard, the chameleon!

Kanon has been a magic girl for an entire year! The way she hears the thoughts of those in need is so helpful! She can hear when people are sad. Then I can make the people in need smile! Her magical girl name is Blue Cutie

Hagumi has only been a magical girl for only 2 months! That's surprising! She can fly at breakneck speeds on her bass of all things! That's so fun and cool! Her magical girl name is Happy Maker! Did she get that name from the song by μ's?

And lastly you have me! Magical Girl Sunshine with the power to make anyone smile! Though I've only been Sunshine for 3 months. And I have a sword that Misaki and Kanon don't trust me with. Why don't they trust me with it? Oh well!

Today we were all gathered in the band meeting room at my place! We were talking about the upcoming game.

The people I was in the selection test with before all died in a tsunami. That's so sad! I hope they're happy in the afterlife until they get reborn. Then I hope they'll still be happy!

As a group me and the other girls created a plan! We will try to team up! From there we use our powers to survive! The winners keep their powers. The ones who lose the game lose their powers. That's sad but at least nobody is gonna die right? And if they do they will still be alive in the human world though right?

The game day keeps getting closer and closer. For some reason I'm excited for it! I bet it would be like being a living videogame character! I'm excited to be in a videogame!

Kanon seems scared. Hagumi seems just as excited as I am. Kaoru seems to want to find her fans in the game. And Misaki seems to be unsure out of all of this.

I know we will be alright! Wouldn't everyone else agree?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next is Misaki as ????


	14. Cami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Misaki as Cami
> 
> Someone please help poor Misaki she really needs it. After everything she needs help

Misaki's house 3 years ago

I sighed tiredly while sitting on my bed. I was so busy helping my siblings. I'm 12 years old and I'm the oldest of all of them

First I helped my brother with his homework and then I helped my sister with hers. That and I have to babysit some girl my age at school. Why am I the one who has to do this? I'm in middle school not in a daycare center.

I did find something to play in my spare time. A mobile game called Magical Girl Raising Project. I can relax while I play it. All you do is have your little character in the game shoot magic at enemies. You choose the attack used. When you kill enough enemies you can rank up and get more powers and abilities. It gets quite addicting

Though what happened next wasn't what I expected.

"Congratulations pon!"

The message still rang through my head.

"Misaki Okusawa you've been chosen to be a real life magical girl pon!"

I blinked. This had to be some sort of joke right?

Wrong. I was wrong. This was all real

I was a real magical girl. This was real life. This was not a dream

I blinked and rubbed my eyes. And when I opened them I was no longer in my room.

I was in a plain empty room but I wasn't alone

A girl was in front of me. A blue magical girl in a swimsuit

"Hello! I'm Ocean I'll be your mentor!"

This "Ocean" girl seemed a lot like that girl I'm stuck babysitting at school

Someone please save me

"So your name is Cami right?"

I froze. Was I my character from the game?

"If you're unaware of your stats go ahead and check your magical phone!"

I held up an egg shaped thing. This must be my magical phone

I looked at my profile.

My name was Cami. My power was to camouflage myself by changing colors like a chameleon. Cami must be short for chameleon.

The name Cami is different considering I named my character Michelle after that bear mascot that I see around down town.

I guess my name is Cami now

"My name is Cami, yes."

"Awesome! That's a really interesting name!"

Interesting? I guess that's one way to put it...

"So what's your magical skill?"

"Camouflage by changing colors like a chameleon"

"That is so..."

She paused as if she was trying to avoid saying some word

"...cool! That power is so cool!"

"Thank you?" I said

This girl was really weird

Either way, no matter my opinion on this "Ocean" girl, she taught me some things.... kind of

She was hard to decipher much like Kokoro from school.

I didn't know there could be a girl so similar to her

I'm honestly scared

As Cami I practiced staying still in places. This way I couod sneak up on criminals and help the police arrest them

Though the last thing I expected what for my selection test to end with the deaths of so many people

The test itself seemed innocent enough. Collecting magical candies by doing good deeds in order to prove how well you did magical girl activities.

That's when people started dropping like f*cking flies

We were killing each other hunger games style.

I saw the body of one of the magical girls, a small girl about tge age of 4 or 5. That's so young. Far too young to die and be killed in such a manor.

This is awful

And in the end I realized that both my brother and my sister were in the test. My mother was in it too.

I lost my whole family thanks to that damn b*tch known as Cranberry

My father had been dead for a few years now, and now I lost my mother and both of my siblings.

I was really close to my siblings. I'm broken inside. Mentally dead really.

The Land Of Magic tried to erase my memory.

Tried. It failed due to the trauma of watching my family die

Becoming Cami resulted in me becoming a lonely orphan girl.

I thought everything was over until someone adopted me.

Who adopted me you ask? The parents of the girl I've been babysitting at school

Kokoro was now my older sister...

Yeah. Kokoro is 2 about months older than I am. This is scary to learn

But at this point I'm just happy to not be alone. I'm 13 and I lost all of my birth family.

It's a heart-sinking feeling to experience this. And I'll be struggling with this for a long long time.

I will use my abilities as a magical girl to prevent others from losing their whole family like I have.

I will go on as Cami. Not for myself but for my family.

Present day

Here we are now in the meeting room planning strategies

How are we all going to survive the upcoming death game and such

Even if we don't die in real life I have a strong reason to want to keep my powers

We all had our reasons

I had my birth family

Kokoro had her will of making people happy

Kanon had the reason of helping people to help people. She felt like she could do more things. Plus being a magical girl slightly improved her location skills. Not by much but a little bit.

Kaoru and Hagumi haven't told us their reasons yet. I assume Hagumi's is about trying to fix her broken family. But I shouldn't get into what I think her reasons would be.

I know I will avenge my family. For my mother, for my sister, for my father, and for my brother.

My father died in a train crash a few years ago

And my brother being a magical girl. Males can become magical girls. It's just very very rare for it to happen.

It's complicated being a magical girl but I'll do my best to survive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually write based on who I get an idea for but I want to know who YOU want me to write the magical girl story of next
> 
> List:  
Eve  
Yukina (her part is needed in order to write Lisa's part so if you want Lisa's story vote for Yukina)  
Hagumi  
Kaoru (even though I don't like her but hey you gotta deal with all characters loved and hated)  
Rimi & Yuri (sisters staying together)  
Tae  
Saya (though I tend to forget that she exists... Please forgive me)  
Kasumi
> 
> Make your vote. I don't know who you guys want to see me write about if you don't tell me who you want to write the story of


	15. Choco-Chip & Black Shout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a YukiLisa chapter. Lisa Imai aka the character I naturally look like. Here we go

Lisa POV

Magical girl. What do you think of when you hear that? Perhaps you think of Sailor Moon. Or maybe Mew Ichigo. Or you may think of magical girl Choco-Chip. The magical girl who can sew through diamond and concrete

You probably wouldn't believe me if I said I was very familiar with her. In fact I am her.

I know it seems hard to believe but allow me to explain

10 years ago

Lisa's room

I was on my mommy's phone. I would use my own if I had one. But I'm only allowed toy phones and plastic phones filled with sparkly pink lip gloss. I am 6 after all

I've been into magical girls since I was 3. I love their cute and pretty costumes. I wanted to be one since I saw Tokyo Mew Mew and played their PlayStation game. I'm not a gamer but I borrowed my cousin's game thingy to play it.

I instantly fell in love with the character Ringo Akai or Mew Ringo. The red Mew Mew. She is part penguin

I wanted to be just like her. A helpful magical girl

I got my wish one day

"Lisa Imai congratulations pon! You've been chosen to be a real life magical girl pon!"

A real life magical girl. Me! I couldn't be happier

What was I called? Mew Cherry? That would be cute

I read my name

"Choco-Chip. Power to sew through anything"

When I looked up from my magical phone I was in another room. A magical girl in purple was in front of me

"Hello Choco-Chip. I'm Filuru. I'm your mentor"

"Nice to meet you Filuru!" I said

She then began to teach me how to use my power and such.

I could use a magical needle and sew things in threads that only I could see.

I started using my power like a spider uses it's web. To catch prey. Though I caught bad guys until the cops came.

I was a hero. A magical girl!

Though eventually another magical girl in my selection test tried to kill me!

I sewed a trap around her and she fell into it

I made sure she couldn't move in there

My thread wrapped around her neck and I couldn't undo it. I accidentally killed her

I'm a murderer! I can't live with myself like this! But I have to. I can't just leave my family and best friend behind!

Speaking of Yukina. After my test, she saw me like this.

I think she recognized my voice

But I got in luck. She became a magical girl that day too. I got to keep my powers

Yukina pov

A magical girl? Me? What is this?

I went outside to try to find answers when I saw another magical girl.

"Oh. Hello. I'm Choco-Chip. I'm a magical girl" she said

Her voice sounded so familiar

"Lisa?"

She looked at me. She had the face of "I've been caught"

"Who is Lisa? I'm Choco-Chip"

"You're a terrible liar Lisa"

"I'm gonna lose my powers aren't i? You're not a magical girl. Are you?"

I was. I was just in human form

I transformed. A lot of black and purple. My hair going to a deep royal purple color. Deep dark purple but with a magenta undertone

Lisa had pure red hair

This was different. Her hair was also shorter and in a high side ponytail to her left. It curled at the bottom

As for me, I also had black cat ears and a black cat's tail

Though on my body was a black and dark purple armor costume thing (costume looks kinda like Sayo on NFO but different colors)

When it came to power practice Lisa made sure to let me get hurt a bit. Why? Whenever I get hurt I become stronger. In more than one way

I became stronger physically and mentally

Though after practicing Lisa gave me a hug. She told me "good luck"

I didn't know why until my test started

Others were dying. I've been shot at and attacked countless times. But I'm alive. My power saving my life many times

I'm 6! I shouldn't have to have gone through this!

And in the end of it all I made it out alive. I'm not sure how I lived but I did

Lisa and I became a team. We would stop bad guys together

Present day

But now things would change. We were all being turned against another girl. Why? She would be a traitor. Her goal would be to kill the rest of us in order to survive

We're also being bribed into this. We're getting money for participating.

And as for team leader, Lisa may be the veteran out of our group with me following behind but, I'm thinking that Sayo shoukd do it. She seems fit to be a team leader in a game dealing with death

This is bound to make some relationships become closer

Lisa told me the team names already

Cami, Crystal, Ocean, Scarlet, and Styler. Each consisting of 5 girls

Back to Lisa POV

Each team contains 5 people. The 5 of us in Roselia are Team Crystal

Team Cami is lead by Cami. Her team consists of Cami, Blue Cutie, Choco-Cornet, Aquatic Lily, and Dazzling Romeo

Team Styler is lead by Angelic Styler. Her team consists of Angelic Styler, Cookie, Sound Boom, Happy Maker, and Sunshine

Team Ocean is lead by Ocean. Ocean is actually Hina. Team Ocean consists of Ocean, Heart Kiss, Warrior, Technodroid 23, and Usagi

Team Scarlet is lead by Scarlet Upgrade. That team is all of Afterglow. Their team consisting of Scarlet Upgrade, Nemuri, Mari, Phoenix, and Mochi

I know enough to know that Heart Kiss is Aya, Nemuri is Moca, Phoenix is Tomoe, and so on

I have a feeling that after a while Ako or Darkness is gonna leave Team Crystal to join Team Scarlet in order to be with her sister.

This is how things are going to be.

This is gonna get intense

Good luck to us all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some magical girl names revealed. Some are obvious to guess who they would be and others not so much. Also the teams have been revealed too! and i need you guys to tell me who you want to see next
> 
> Your choices are
> 
> Eve  
Hagumi  
Kaoru  
Rimi & Yuri (sister double feature lol)  
Tae  
Saya  
Kasumi

**Author's Note:**

> Up next is Himari as ????


End file.
